


Fate/Starlight

by Maria_333PH



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holy Grail, M/M, Related Drabbles, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, We Really Want to Roll Merlin and Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: Here's a series of drabbles for an AU Wing Yao (my friend on FanFction.Net) thought of.Fate/Series does not belong to me.This universe has been made purely so she can play around with the ideas and implications of the Fate series. Hope you readers enjoy~
Relationships: Asuka Nagawa/Merlin | Caster, Emiya Shirou/Mordred | Avenger, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ozymandias | Rider, Gawain | Saber/Leo Harway, Gilgamesh | Archer/Sajyou Ayaka, Kishinami Hakuno/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Matou Sakura/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster, Original Female Character/Merlin | Caster, Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster/Rani VIII (mentioned), Tohsaka Rin/Nero Claudius | Saber
Kudos: 6





	1. Fuyuki

**_WARNINGS_ **

**_Non canon pairings._ **

**_Non canon compliant._ **

**_Certain Master and Servant pairs have been reshuffled._ **

**_Some Servants are from the Nasuverse, some are not._ **

**_Concept of Soulmates_ **

**_LAST EDIT: October 24, 2020_ **

* * *

**Strange**

Shirou had no idea how he ended up in the chapel, bleeding to death. He didn't know why he was targeted by some lunatic. Perhaps it was due to the artifact his once caretaker had magicked into his chest. He could hear the footsteps, fast and heavy on the cobalt ground. His final thoughts revolved around the man who had raised him. _Kiritsugu… Is this why you hunted your own kind…_

Then, the room was bathed with a faint glow and suddenly, there was a young lad standing before him. Pale blond hair reaching the middle of the back, tied into a ponytail. Red and gold armor. Just what was happening, really?

**Call**

He had felt the pulling sensation of a contract meant for him. Now, here he stood in what appeared to be a church. _Great. Lovely._ Red tinged green eyes scanned the area before he turned around to address his summoner. He promptly balked. The young man looked average, a bit less if he were honest. Short red hair, school uniform, the shocked and confused maroon eyes. _How in the hells has this guy summoned me?_

**Misinformed**

Rin could barely believe it. The young boy in front of her, her classmate, a mage like herself? How fitting that this new, uneducated guy would get a child as his Servant. She didn't believe for a second that the armored boy who fought her Saber was an Avenger. There were only ever seven classes that fought in the wars, Avenger class Servants are not one of them.

**Alliance**

The brat kept glaring at her, like she would turn her back and break her word! _"How dare he! No. You don't get to stop me, Master. The word of an Emperor is final!"_ Saber has no idea why her Master even took this... _friendship_... into consideration. The other magus was obviously not experienced or talented, seeing as he summoned a brat and has been thusly fooled into believing he has summoned an Avenger, of all classes! Still, she gave her word to fight alongside them and she will not break her promise!

**Knight**

Avenger could remember the Knight's Code. He didn't agree with all of it, but right now, he definitely agreed his duty was to protect his Master. Gods above, he has grown attached like no Servant should! Facing up against the pesky Caster with panic brewing in the corners of his mind as he searched for the red haired mage just confirmed his feelings. How envious he had felt when Shirou appeared, bleeding and all, aided by _Saber_ , of all people!

**Fealty**

Shirou is no knight. He's pretty sure he isn't a prince, either. That doesn't mean he can't understand vows and oaths of loyalty. He's pretty sure Avenger just promised to wield a sword only for him, for the rest of eternity. _"That wouldn't be logical, though, would it?"_ His Servant simply shrugged and claimed he won't need to worry about it .

Rin knew enough about pompous, wealthy people. She liked to think she was a world of difference compared to them. So she stops Saber as the Red Emperor began kneeling in front her, sword on her lap and all. She doesn't need her to swear more than the contract, anyway.

**Impressions**

Initially, the blond haired Saber didn't think she would like her Master all that much. Rin was not her type at all. Her black hair and fair skin may go well with those blue eyes and that school uniform of hers, yet still... As pretty as the mage was, her personality wasn't exactly what Saber looked for in a friend, never mind a partner. Ah, but threatening occasions do bring out the worst and best in people. Saber didn't much care that Avenger kept giving her a cold shoulder the entire walk home from Rider's dwellings. Neither did she care that her elegant red, white hemmed gown was wet and heavy with blood. Her green eyes couldn't stop looking at Rin with such pride. She had looked utterly beautiful when she stood up for her fellow mage. Against a Servant, too!

**Protect**

Avenger could hardly be blamed for raising a blade to Saber. The woman had the gal to call him incompetent. In front of his Master, gods' sake! A knight of his standard! Who was she to determine him unfit to protect _his_ Master! While it is true that he thought little of Shirou at first, he has grown to admire the mage's willingness to protect his friends no matter the cost. Avenger would sooner die than let Shirou's bright heart and soul vanish from the world.

He will prove it to the emperor. He will prove it to the entire universe, if he had to.

**Snow**

Avenger has just finished teaching Shirou all there is to know about forts. Saber didn't even need to teach Rin about them. Unfortunate. She really wanted to have that close intimacy with her Master, especially since it was so cold. The two pairs threw snowballs at each other well into the night, until early morning. They were all laughing by the end of it.

**Realization**

In three months, Saber and Rin have come to the conclusion that _'compatible'_ very likely meant _'romantically possible'_ to the Grail. Just watching their allies turned friends fuss over every little injury on each other was oddly sweet, in its own way. Avenger and Shirou, on the other hand, found it rather nice and endearing every time they saw the ladies curled up and cuddling each other.

**Beauty**

Rin could only stare in awe. She has read up on various things since learning her Saber's True Name. Naturally, the Emperor's Golden Theatre was on the top of the things to know about her. The Assassin barely stood a chance against the nonstop attacks that Saber threw his way. She couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the red emperor as she cut down their foe.

**Rage**

Lancer was a nuisance, Avenger decided, as they were attacked. Shirou and Rin were both stubborn, standing by the riverbank. Saber looked torn between wanting to help him and just getting the two mages away. Particularly his Master, as the enemy kept targeting Shirou while ignoring Rin. The rage he felt at that idea made it all the more satisfying when he won that fight, killing the blue haired Servant.

**Reveal**

Avenger looked over to Saber and realized she wouldn't last long, before raising his sword and shouting for all the world hear.

_"Sword of peace, taken up by this wronged soul... Avenge your true king, Clarent!"_

A rain of molten steel fell upon them. Berserker screeched before disintegrating into dust. Its Master shouted curse words at them but a wave of Saber's sword had her silenced, even as the emperor struggled to stand. The ex-Master left with one last ill mannered gesture pointed at all of them. Rin ran to Saber as she fell to the ground. All three of them heard Saber's whispered words. _"Live and be happy, Rin."_

**Comfort**

In the two days that followed Berserker's demise, Avenger had resigned himself to face his Master's cold rejection of him. He almost cried when Shirou, instead, sat beside him on the porch and hugged him. _"Rin kept mentioning destiny... And two halves of a whole..."_ He said in a broken whisper. Avenger didn't say anything the next day, when he saw the red, puffy eyes of the female mage. He stood by the door and spoke to her, instead. _"Such things only mean that you're meant to meet each other again."_ Rin choked on a sob, hands fumbling with her phone. The screen showed a photo of her and Saber at the local park.

**Content**

Avenger had forgotten what came with love and he was content with not remembering. Rin told him Shirou had the right to know the truth, but he couldn't bear to think of the pain his mage would feel upon his departure. Saber would have rolled her eyes at him, if she'd known that Shirou was also content with waiting for Avenger to make the first move. _"Fools."_ She would have called them.

**Victor**

Shirou didn't think a victory could feel this hollow. Avenger had faced off against Archer, a man known as the King of Heroes. He pushed Avenger to the limit, but Shirou liked to think they posed a challenge as well. After all, _**Enuma Elish**_ been a hard skill to counter. It had seemed impossible to negate, if he were honest. Shirou and his Servant had been out of breath, sustaining various injuries from the fight. Still, Shirou was able to relax once he realized the war was over. Until Avenger had turned around and gave him a look full of regret. _"The true Grail will only appear when all seven Servants have been killed, Shirou."_ He said with a teary smile. Shirou could barely move, shocked as he was to hear the words. _"I am so incredibly happy and proud to have been your Servant."_

Avenger was swift in plunging his blade into his own heart.

**Reminisce**

_"Where do you think they went to?"_ Shirou asked Rin. They stood on the school's rooftop, watching the clouds move through the blue sky. It had been almost five three months since the war ended. _"Nero is someplace with a stage. And lots of art and cute and beautiful things."_ Rin said with certainty. _"Yeah? I bet_ _Mordred's_ _annoying his dad somewhere. And hunting some large animal. Maybe a wild pig or a bear."_ Shirou chuckled as he recalled some things his Servant had told him. _"They're probably waiting to fuss over us, again, huh?"_

Silent tears streamed down their faces as the sun set on the horizon. They could wait, as well. One day, surely, they'll meet their other halves again.


	2. Prototype

**_ WARNINGS _ **

**_ Non canon pairings. _ **

**_ Non canon compliant. _ **

**_ Certain Master and Servant pairs have been reshuffled. _ **

**_ Some Servants are from the Nasuverse, some are not. _ **

**_ Concept of Soulmates _ **

**_ LAST EDIT: October 25, 2020 _ **

* * *

**Unreal**

Ayaka burned with grief and resentment. At the same time, she felt the chill of loneliness and isolation suffocating her. She wanted nothing to do with the Grail. Nothing at all to do with the fighting and the death and Masters and Servants. So why, world, did she have to be hunted down by a Summoned Spirit?! And who was that arrogant blond man who's claiming she summoned him?

**Improbable**

He wondered how in the world this pathetic mongrel could have summoned him. She was plain looking. Boring black hair. Boring blue eyes. The sight of her irritated him. And how dare she call his sword a lance! This woman knew nothing about him! What in all the realms was his Catalyst even doing in her chest, anyway?!

**Dove**

_"Oi! What's with all these bloody birds!"_ He was pleasantly surprised when she straightened her back. Ayaka turned around to give him a cold, angry look. _"None of them are bloody."_ She spoke in a float tone. _"Archer. No damage is to ever befall them or Garden."_ So the mongrel had a backbone. It was hidden under all the boring features. No matter. He'll just have to push her out of her shell.

**Oddity**

The Caster her new ally was contracted to was rather... Odd. The man with shoulder length, layered ashe blond hair was sitting on the lounge of her home and... Singing. Yes, his voice was rather soothing to the ears, but did he have to make up words for random melodies?

**Enough**

Sakura Mato wasn't sure if her Servant lived up to her family's standards. Regardless of how they viewed his class, though, she was certain the man dressed in a pure white tuxedo could at least keep her safe and she was content with that. Even when Ayaka's Archer kept belittling her and Caster, she knew she would be fine.

**Thoughts**

Archer supposed he should still be annoyed at his Contractor. What was the fool thinking, making an ally of an enemy? Pathetic. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from staying near her. Beside her. He wondered, if he would return to the Throne of Heroes, could she actually care for herself? _"She'd better not cry over me, that idiot."_

**Stalk**

Archer had to just scoffed at the pathetic excuse of a Servant. Sure, Assassins did best in the shadows. That didn't mean Fuma had to lurk about just to get on his bad side. Then again, the Assassin had a target in mind, seeing as he kept following Mato around. Archer knew, of course. This pathetic mongrel's goal was to kill two Masters in one go. Mato was unknowingly leading the mongrel to Ayaka. _"Foolish. You're no match for me, Assassin."_ He hadn't even tried all that hard to win against the Assassin.

**Sister**

Ayaka was happy that she'd been reunited with her older sister. She'd thought Manaka had died a long time ago, but apparently, the woman was still alive. They spent a lot of time together, until Manaka pushed her away, again. She didn't know why. Archer just decided to tag along that one time. Though, perhaps Manaka believed he was her crush or something...

Ayaka has no idea why she was blushing at that thought...

**Faith**

Caster's **_Jupiter Symphony_** was a skill to behold. It sounded so utterly beautiful yet at the same time it constantly weakened their enemies. It hadn't been enough to save him, but at least he could rest easy knowing his Master would be well cared for. _"Do not fret, my song. We will meet again. Perhaps not in this life, but surely, someday, our paths shall cross once more."_

**Mistakes**

The Berserker Servant they faced was handled with a lot of fury, on Archer's part. It took twelve defeats, but Archer had killed it. Or him. Ayaka learned that this Servant had been involved in a previous war Archer had fought in. She wondered what exactly happened, for Archer to have reacted that badly when faced against the Berserker. _"I shall enlighten you. But only you."_ Archer had told her as they walked home. _"I made various mistakes and wrongs during the last war. Seeing that Greek Hero reminded me of them, though I do not know why."_

**Wrath**

_"I am Karna."_ The cold, indifferent expression Lancer had on his face as he spoke made Ayaka worry a little. She trusted Archer, though. She knew he would win. Maybe not for the sake of avenging Caster, but for her sake... or for himself. Honestly, the man was seething under that gleeful facade. She just felt it. _"I won't even need Ea to finish you, mongrel!"_

He hadn't pulled out his **_Noble Phantasm_**. But he was almost pushed to the limit in their fight.

**Sword**

Ayaka could do nothing but stare. Apparently, her sister had tricked the Grail, somehow. A blond haired, green eyed knight stood beside Manaka with a sorrow filled expression. The man wore silver armor and regal blue clothes. In his hand was a sword.

**Tears**

Ayaka wouldn't forget the sadness in Saber's eyes as he charged straight for her. Of course, Archer protected her. Saber changed targets and moved to fight him, instead. However, Manaka called Saber to her side and had him unleash his Noble Phantasm. As elegant and powerful as it had been, it wasn't enough to counter Ea. Though, to Archer's utter shock, Saber tearfully thanked him for saving Ayaka from her own sister, and from himself.

**Mourn**

Since Manaka was so close to Saber at the time **_Ea_** hit, she perished as well. Ayaka couldn't stop herself from crying and Archer simply clenched his jaw as he held her. Sakura said nothing as they returned from their encounter. Though she made all of Ayaka's favorites for dinner that night.

**Respite**

Archer took it upon himself to drag both mages out for some fun. They spent the day at the mall. Archer had not so subtly attempted to spoil Ayaka, showering her with gifts and a gruff, _"Learn to please yourself, woman."_

Sakura giggled at the display everytime it happened. Ayaka just huffed, looking away, though her cheeks were always dusted with a blush.

**Tomb**

Rider was a challenge, somewhat. Although, this stemmed more from the fact that he and Archer kept comparing the lands they'd ruled over while alive as they fought. It looked like they were playing, until a huge pyramid appeared above them. Archer stopped stalling, then, unleashing a rain of weapons from his Gates. Rider had grinned at them before meeting his end.

_"I have seen a vision. Our paths shall cross again. At that time, King of Heroes, I shall not hold back on you. We can see which of us is truly the better ruler."_

**Farewell**

Ayaka held back her tears as Archer started fading, returning to the Throne. She had known this would happen. It's part of the reason she wanted nothing to do with Grail _. "I'm half-inclined to say Rider was telling the truth. That we are to meet again."_ Archer told her with that disbelieving scowl on his face. _"However, I do not care to get your hopes up, Ayaka. Don't you dare cry on me, woman."_

Ayaka was silently crying, though, once Archer was gone. He had held her in his arms as he vanished.

**Grief**

Ayaka and Sakura decided to live together. Sakura's family didn't really mind all that much. They lived in a small cottage near the forest. Ayaka's heart ached every time Sakura played Mozart's tunes, especially the ones he had written specifically for the platinum blond mage. Sakura's purple eyes shone with tears every time she saw Ayaka cradling Gilgamesh's catalyst to her chest. She may deny it, but Sakura knew her friend cried a lot when holding the catalyst. At times, they would both cry until they fell asleep.

**Trudge**

Ayaka will hold onto Rider's last words for the rest of her life, even if Gilgamesh hadn't believed in them. They would live on. If a time came when they can meet their Servants again, they want to be able to say that they lived with as much happiness as possible. Until then, she and Sakura would try to continue with their lives as much as they could.


End file.
